


Breathe

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny will always be there to make him breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Title: Breathe

Hi I know I have Danno´s journey still to finish but this came to me so.

Hope you like it.

Song by Faith Hill

This boys don´t belong to me.

Still in the search of a beta.

 

 

The case had been brutal, they have been chasing a serial killer that targeted biracial families, and four entire families had been slaughtered before they could find him.

All the crime scenes were brutal, they saw so much blood, so much pain and destruction, and they took a hard blow, but Danny knew that him was taking it harder, he could see him getting lost his eyes wandering, taking him to places where he had seen the same destruction, Danny knew that he carried a different set of demons, he had been expose to evilness longer than they have.

In the end it had been a boy, no close to twenty five the killer, a white boy son of a black woman that grow up hating his roots.

Steven took the final shot, straight to the heart, he didn´t give him any opportunities, Danny wasn´t complaining, neither was Denning so.

But they all saw the look on their leader, they all saw the walls up before taking the shot and the shadows next, he was falling and Danny wasn´t letting that happen.

 

They were in the lanai, Danny brought him here, and Steve didn´t refuse, he was so tired, so very tired, he was sitting in the large chair with his head on Danny´s lap, Danny´s finger carding through his hair, calming him, bringing back to him.

 

**_“I can feel the magic floating in the air_ **

**_Being with you gets me that way_ **

**_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_ **

**_Never been this swept away_ **

****

**_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_ **

**_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_ **

**_The whole world just fades away_ **

**_The only thing I hear_ **

**_Is the beating of your heart_ **

****

**_'Cause I can feel you breathe_ **

**_It's washing over me_ **

**_Suddenly I'm melting into you_ **

**_There's nothing left to prove_ **

**_Baby all we need is just to be_ **

**_Caught up in the touch_ **

**_The slow and steady rush_ **

**_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_ **

**_I can feel you breathe_ **

**_Just breathe…”_ **

****

_“Relax super SEAL I got you, you´re not alone, Danno´s got you”_

_“Don´t let me fall Danno, please, don´t let me fall”_

_“I got your back baby, don´t be afraid, because if you fall, I will be there to bring you back, I love you babe, you´re safe with me, don´t be afraid, just relax, and trust me…”_

_“I do Danno, I trust you more than anyone in this world, I love you Danno”_

Stave turned his head to let Danno see all his feelings, he brought down all his walls allowing Danny to see him.

Danny closed the distance and kissed him.

 

**_“In a way I know my heart is waking up_ **

**_As all the walls come tumbling down_ **

**_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_ **

**_And I know_ **

**_And you know_ **

**_There's no need for words right now_ **

****

**_'Cause I can feel you breathe_ **

**_It's washing over me_ **

**_Suddenly I'm melting into you_ **

**_There's nothing left to prove_ **

**_Baby all we need is just to be_ **

**_Caught up in the touch_ **

**_The slow and steady rush_ **

**_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_ **

**_I can feel you breathe_ **

**_Just breathe_ **

****

**_Caught up in the touch_ **

**_The slow and steady rush_ **

**_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_ **

**_I can feel you breathe_ **

**_Just breathe_ **

****

**_I can feel the magic floating in the air_ **

**_Being with you gets me that way…”_ **

 

They kissed for minutes pouring all the love they felt for each other, until Danno lowered Steve back in the chair, with his head in Danny´s lap. His finger back to his head in soothing motion.

_“Sleep now Steve and remember Danno loves you”_

He could swear that he saw his super SEAL smile in his sleep, with a last kiss on his beloved forehead he went back to his mission, to guard his loved one sleep.

The end.

 

 


End file.
